Running out of time
by LittlePurpleDoggie33
Summary: Alex louses the wizard computation to max what happens when her and Mason go to the wizard court so they can be together and who stands up for them.
1. Chapter 1

Running out of time

Chapter one

Alex's POV

Just last week I lost the wizard compaction to Max. Probably because I was paying more attention on beating Justin. It never crossed my mind not once that it would be Max to become the family wizard. Since I lost this ment I could not be with my werewolf boyfriend Mason. So we agreed to go to the wizard court and try to convince professor crumbs to let us stay together. I asked Max I he could flash Justin Mason and my self to the wizard court. He said sure and said he will get us at 3.

So we were in court for about 30 minutes until they told us the only chance of me and Mason being together is if he louses his werewolf powers he was about to say he would do that but a small voice from the back of the room screamed objection!

Find out who was the person standing up for Alex and Mason next time when I update my story and tell me if I should continue in some reviews. 


	2. Chapter 2

Running out of time

Chapter two

Rachel's POV

As I was running trough the halls of the wizard world I thought to my self why am I running I'm a wizard. I took my purple wand out of my boot and flashed my self into wizard court and screamed objection!

I walked up to the weird old guy that should really shave, handed him my card and said "Rachel Nicole Greyback my card."

He took the card out of my hand and said "This is just a gift card to the olive pit."

"Is it is it really because I thought it was…" But someone else flashed into the room interrupting me.

It was a boy and 2 small kids.

"Hey Rachel I saw that you used the IPP without mom and dads permission to go to the past and why are you in wizard court" he asked me.

"Rember last week were our powers would randomly stop working" I asked him

"Ya mom said that she called Uncle Justin and Max to come and fix the power scorch thing" he responded

"She lied" I told him "And why did you bring the twins?"

"I told dad that I needed there help with something" he quickly said

"There two" I told him

Then the beard guy said something "I'm sorry I interrupted but who are you?"

"Oh I'm Rachel's older brother…

who Is Rachel's little brother please put in first and middle name suggestions in a review.


	3. Author's note

Hi guy's so what do you think of my story other than it's to short and a million typos. I still need names for Rachel's brother and the twins some one Pmed me with the names Katie and Kyle. But I still need more names. And tell me if I should continue with the story. If I get name suggestions for all of them then I will probably update tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

Running out of time

Chapter 4

Jackson's POV

"Oh I'm Rachel's older brother Jackson and the twins names are Katie and Kyle." I told the smelly beard dude.

"And why are you here?" he asked us.

Then my little sister said something, "We are here to stop this from happening, I knew something was weird when the twin's were forgetting random stuff."

Then the dude in the tie that was probably my uncle Justin said something "What were they forgetting."

"Lots of stuff like normal people that they see every day. Kyle even forgot who dad was yesterday." My sister responded to him.

"No he didn't." I argued

"Yes he did." She told me

"No he didn't "

"Ok then test it , ask Kyle who is Mason is."

"Fine." I responded. I looked toward Kyle and Katie they were sitting on the floor next to the table were Mom, Dad and Uncle Justin were sitting. Then I bent down to him so we were face to face. Then I said, "Kyle who is Mason?"

He looked up to the roof like the answer was up there then looked back at me and said in his tiny British voice "I don't know."

From behind me my annoying little sister said "Katie who's Mason?"

"Daddy!" she screamed with the biggest smile on her face.

"And who was right."

"Rachel's right!" she said with the same smile on her face

then a giant tornado can out of no were an took Kyle and Katie.

**Ok that it what do you think should i keep writing review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

Running out of time

Chapter 5

Rachel's POV

Ok I'm officially freaking out not because my younger siblings had magically disappeared, but when my parents find out I will be grounded for life which will only be a couple of hours at most. I had to come up with a plan. So I asked professor crumbs if we could take a 5-minute break. He said only 5 minutes and he looked like he had that face that people get when there around me for more than an hour and with that he took his wand out of that ugly wizard world coat and flashed out of the room. Then I pulled a chair next to my dad from the past and tried to think of a plan.

"No." Jackson said looking at me

"What?" I asked him

"That's your idea face when ever you get an idea something goes wrong."

"Welcome to my world." My uncle Justin said giving him a high five

Then I jumped out of my chair about to say something but my brother beat my to it.

"We are not putting professor crumbs in to a sling shot set to Hawaii." he told me

Then I sat down to think again. "I got it!"

"What?" my dad asked

"We can use poo." I said smiling evilly

"No we can't." my mom said "that tornado took your brother and sister."

"No it stand's for something but that is a good idea to use it as a weapon I'll have to write that down."

I flashed up my note book of evil plans and wrote it down.

"so what does it stand for." my dad asked me

"P: plead until they soften up, O: only take yes for an answer O: cry if all else fails

"Wouldn't that be poc ?" My uncle said

"ya but poo sticks in your head."

"Fine but if this does not work I'm telling Mom and Dad that you went to the future without permission and made 2 two year old's disappear."

"Ok just remember that I can make an eleven year old disappear any time i want." I threaten him taking my wand out of my boot.

That's it for now find out if the Poo thing will work i will either update later today or tomorrow bye !


	6. Chapter 6

Running out of time

Chapter 6

Justin's POV

So some British kids came from the future and were saying they are Alex and Mason's kid, and now the girl named Rachel said she is going to use poo to fix it. Professor crumbs then flashed in. Rachel then walked up to professor crumbs

"Ok crumbs I will try to make this easy on you can you please let my parents be together, I mean what's so bad about being a werewolf I think its pretty cool for Halloween if there is a full moon you don't even have to buy a costume." She told him

"I'm sorry" he responded, "It's not safe enough."

"Listen beard boy that should really take a shower." She yelled at him "I'm not leaving this spot until you agree to let them be together"

"No matter haw mad you get I can't let them be together." He said calmly

Them she started crying "I came all this way, had my little brother and sister sucked up by a tornado and you are telling me it's hopeless?"

She walked up to Mason and Alex and said, "I know I came here to help you guys but I give up."

Then she walked over to her brother Jackson "Bro you were right all of my plans end badly but I'm going home."

She reached for her boot but then she paused "Were am I?" she asked her self then she was taken by the tornado.


	7. Chapter 7

Running out of time

Chapter 7

Jackson's POV

"This is bad, this is bad this is really really bad" I was saying to my self-freaking out.

"Shouldn't this be normal to you?" Proffer Crumbs asked me.

"Normal?"I asked him" Are you kidding me normal? "Ya there is nothing more normal than an eight year old and 2 two year olds getting sucked up by a tornado" I told him with sarcasm.

"Ok is there any spell that can get Rachel and the twins back because is I am not home in 15 minute's my parents will freak out call the police and report that we are all missing." I asked him.

"I am afraid not," he told me

"Really I thought that you were the proffer crumbs and I know you have something." I told him

Then he started getting annoyed and called security.

The two guys came up to me grabbed me by my arms and started to walk to the door then I started to kick and scream "My uncle is a lawyer if you don't put me down right now I will sue you all!"


	8. Break out!

Running out of time

Chapter 8

Jackson's POV

I started kicking and screaming when the two guys came up to me and grabbed me by the arms "My uncle is a lawyer if you don't put me down right now I will sue you all!" Of corse they didn't listen to me. They took me to this room it was like a mini jail house they took my wand and put it in a desk that was in the room in the corner of the room there was the small jail bars but it was big enough for me to walk around in. Then they left me in there alone no one was in the room except me. So then I saw all of the keys on a hook I tried to reach through the bars but they were too far. Then I thought on what uncle Justin taught me last week. The force.**(my brother told me to put it in LOL)**

~Flashback~

"Jackson let's try this one more time just focus on what you want to do" Uncle Justin told me.

Lift the can, lift the can, lift the can.

Than the small soda can started to float.

I did it !

~Flashback over~  
>I held my hand out to the keys and started to think about the keys they came off there hook then they came right towards me.<p>

After I unlocked my jail room I went back to wizard court.

Professor crumbs looked surprised so I told him" Dude you have the worst secretary guards on the planet".

**So like it? Hate it? Can you review it? I need more reviews saying that people want more chapters so click that epic button at the bottom of the page. **


End file.
